


The Beauty of the Deep

by AnArousedSquirrel, TheFallenSoldier



Series: Tails from the Deep [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave is just trying to get Jake to court him, Kinda non-con, Kinks, M/M, Merstuck, More tags to be added, Other, and just aquatic genitalia in general, and no this isnt going to turn into stockholm i promise, because shark genitalia, but he cant resist dem lips, dave keeps getting pissed because jake keeps drugging him, different types of merfolk, erotic asphyxiation, its a gradual relationship build up, jake has hypnotizing lips, jake legit influences dave with his mouth, jake needs to learn how to let dave know about his plans, lots and lots of kinks, more like dub-con amirite, not a pun, sexy choking in other words, ummm - Freeform, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArousedSquirrel/pseuds/AnArousedSquirrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenSoldier/pseuds/TheFallenSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave can't sleep and goes to the beach to clear his mind but instead of sleep, it's Jake that he finds. </p><p>In otherwords, Jake is a merman of the shark nature who rarely interacts with humans but he sees Dave and is awestruck by his beauty before deciding to just take him as he personal treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Jake/Dave is one of my rare ships and sometimes I just crave it. So, since there aren’t a lot of Jake/Dave, I decided to make my own story based off of Waves by squimishsquid. One of my definite Top 3 stories with Jake/Dave, especially if you don’t mind dub-con and stuff. Major dub-con in this, since Dave is technically under Jake's spell or whatever it's called. 
> 
> Also, awesome thanks to TheFallenSoldier for helping me with this story and Betaing it for me!

Dave couldn’t sleep, that was a fact. He was also bored, having entertained himself with his music until Davis, who slept in the same room as he did due to their smaller house, threw a pillow at him in a fit of sleepy rage. Obviously, Davis did not appreciate the cool as hell beats he was producing. Unfortunately, Dave didn’t have any headphones since his last pair had broken and his Bro wouldn’t buy him a new pair until he learned to stop listening to loud music.

“Yer gonna go deaf, Dave, listenin’ ta music as loud as ya do. I ain’t buyin’ ya a new pair ‘till ya learn ta treat yer headphones right.” Of course, Bro doesn’t even use headphones and blasts his shit up as loud as he can during the daytime when he breaks his speakers after a few weeks before buying some new ones. Great way to teach the kids, Bro.

Dave turned in his bed, having been in the same position at least five times already. He just couldn’t sleep, and he didn’t need to see the clock to know that it was almost six in the morning. Actually, it was 5:45 with 35 seconds and counting, but he was trying not to keep track. He honestly despised his internal clock sometimes. Giving a sigh, he checked Pesterchum one more time and wasn’t surprised by the fact that no one was on. The internet, usually his best friend that always seemed to entertain him with its endless possibilities to fuck around on, decided to flip him the middle finger and ollie outied on him around 1 am. That was fine, Dave didn’t need the internet. He could provide his own amusement, better amusement even.

A half hour passed and Dave couldn’t provide his own amusement. With a small groan, Dave stopped doing shadow puppets and decided to just get up. Maybe he could walk along the beach to clear his mind that never seems to shut up. He usually slept with music, but then there were no headphones and Davis was always a bitch if he slept with music playing. The drama queen needed his beauty sleep and how could Dave oppose to that? His twin needed it anyway, in his opinion. Dave paused in putting on some pants, a thoughtful face appearing. Now was that an insult to himself, since they were twins and had similar features? But then, they weren’t identical, so possibly not. He’d have to throw Rose that question later, undoubtedly when she is least expecting it. But then again, she might try to dig into his brain to see where that came from, and shit always got way too personal.

The Strider shook his head, before continuing to dress comfortably and put on some shoes. Obviously he didn’t want to look like a complete bum and dressed sorta casual, but he decided to take off his boxers and go commando in his jeans. He hated the feeling of wearing something under his jeans, it was gross. It was like trying to stuff a turkey that still had all its guts and shit. There was tucking and pulling and shifting, and if you didn’t do it right then there were visible lines and Dave wasn’t dealing with that shit. Not today, not now, and there was the possibility of foregoing underwear altogether and just going commando the rest of his life. He knew for a fact Bro did, and he really didn’t want to go into the thought process of why he knew that.

Dave quietly slipped out of the house, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie to keep off the early chill. A while ago, his Bro had decided that he was getting too old for the heat of Texas and they had moved up to Washington; then again, Dave always suspected he moved them to Washington so he could get Daddy Egbert ass on a regular basis. He wasn’t going to complain, of course. Living in the same city with one of his closest friends was hella awesome. Briefly, Dave wondered how pissed John would be if he swung by his house and woke him up? After contemplating the idea, he decided it was a bad idea in case he woke up the Big Daddy Egg, who would undoubtedly let Bro know of his actions. Yeah, there was a scenario he wanted to avoid.

Dave walked towards the beach, not seeing a lot of traffic going on since everybody else was asleep at this godforsaken hour. Lucky bastards. Or they were working, or couldn’t sleep like him, in which case he saluted those brave souls and wished them the best of luck. Dave hummed softly as he walked, the beach not too far from where they lived. It was only about a 15 minute walk, thankfully, since the buses didn’t usually stop by where they were at this early in the morning. He could have called a taxi, but he doesn’t trust those death machines. There were a lot of people who got kidnapped and never seen again after stepping in one of those misleading bright yellow cabs, and he didn’t feel like going into the human sex trafficking business as…well, a sex slave. Fuck that noise, he’d find a different career, thank you very much.

15 minutes of walking and endless noise in his head, Dave finally made it to the beach where, surprise, no one else was. Who the fuck went to the beach this early in the morning? Apparently Dave, who walked along the water’s edge, where he could hear the waves washing onto the shore. Noise, wonderful and peaceful noise that wasn’t inside his head. He let out a calm breath, letting the sounds of the beach overtake his mind instead of the usual chatter. It was peaceful, and he briefly thought about doing this more often. It was nice having the beach to himself.

A small yawn escaped him, as he finally found some peace and quiet and he glanced around. He could always take a small nap here, at least until Davis wakes up and he could put on music at home. But he definitely doesn’t want to sleep out in the open or on sand. Who knows what fucked up person could come to the beach, see his unconscious form and have their merry way with it. Dave decided he also really needs to stop thinking about those gruesome things, and stop reading creepy shit on nosleep.  
He continued his walk, coming across some rocks that seemed to be hidden from public view, as long as no one else walked towards this way. It was towards the end of the beach (or beginning, depending on who you are and where you first started), where there was a small rocky formation that literally stopped the beach from continuing. If he climbed up and outwards a bit, there were a few rocks sticking out of the water that he could climb onto and be hidden from human view during his nap. He took off his hoodie, knowing that it would get hotter later on and he would want something as a pillow. He bundled up the piece of clothing into a makeshift head rest, before laying down. The rock was cool to touch, even with his shirt on to prevent his skin from contacting the surface. He was about to close his eyes, getting sleepier by the minute, when he heard a large splash that sent him sitting straight up. Shark, possibly? Oh fuck, could a shark get him up here? He looks for the source of the noise, but all he saw were ripples in the water a few ways off from the rock. Maybe a large fish or something broke the surface. Hesitantly, Dave shrugged it off before laying back down and closing his eyes. He didn’t hear the water breaking again, but he felt like someone was watching him, the vibes intense and almost terrifying. He had half a mind to suffer at home and just go back, but he didn’t move. At this point, he was already here so why waste a trip?

He almost immediately changed his mind when he felt something grab one of his legs, making him jerk up with a half-scream. His eyes focused on where his leg was grabbed, and he sighed, almost laughed, with relief when he saw a young male grinning at him and half up on the rock.

“Ello there, chum. What brings you out to the waters at this time of day? I must say, there aren’t too many people who visit out here.” Dave took a second to calm his beating heart, still a bit startled from where the guy rudely interrupted his sleep. He glared at the male, but knew it was pointless due to his shades. Even at fuck you o’ clock in the morning, he still wore them.

“Couldn’t sleep so I came out here. What’s your deal, bro? You always scare damsels in distress like that when they’re about to sleep?” For that matter, why the fuck was this dude swimming in deeper waters? Ugh, he never got more than knee deep in oceans; after all, he really didn’t want to meet a shark in the wild. But this guy didn’t seem too worried, looking comfortable as he laid partially on the rock. Dave glanced down, seeing a bit of green below the surface near Jake’s waist, but shrugged it off as the guys swim trunks. Glancing back up, he took in the guy’s features and had Dave met him any other time, he would ask for his number. The guy almost looked like his best bro, John, but his eyes were green instead of blue, and he wasn’t wearing glasses. Before he could examine him further, the guy gave off a bright laugh making Dave wince. This guy was a morning person. Not just a morning person, but an early morning person, the kind that wakes up at 4 am and decides to run a marathon. Or go swimming in the ocean where there are sharks swimming around waiting to nom on your tasty human flesh.

“No, dear boy! I was simply curious since I haven’t seen you around these parts before.” Dave read in between the lines and sighed softly, sitting up properly. He raised an eyebrow and patted the seat beside him, to which the male shook his head while grinning wider. “I like being in the water much, much more than on land.”

Dave snorted, but didn’t push him. “Like I said before, couldn’t sleep so I came here. Better being here in the morning anyway since there aren’t screaming kids building crappy sandcastles.” The stranger winced, nodding.

“Yes, I usually leave these parts when the crowds start coming in. Humans are just too noisy!” Dave raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on that. This guy was just weird. The male noticed the pause before holding out his hand to Dave. “Name’s Jake, by the way. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance…” He trailed off, leaving Dave to fill in the blanks.  
“Dave, coolest guy in this city.” Yeah, he usually introduced himself that way to strangers if he really didn’t want to meet their acquaintance. He learned quickly that if you came off as a douche, then people usually backed off. He didn’t shake Jake’s hand, in case this guy was an even bigger jerk and decided to pull him into the water. He’d rather avoid that heart attack now, thank you.

Jake seemed dejected when Dave didn’t shake his hand, his grin faltering slightly and Dave frowned. Great, this guy has the perfect puppy pout and now he feels bad. With a sigh, Dave fist bumped Jake’s slightly curled hand that had awkwardly started to pull back.

“Fist bumps are a better way to greet someone.” In his personal opinion at least. That way, you didn’t fully shake hands with someone who possibly doesn’t wash their hands after using the bathroom or itching their genitalia. Jake brightened up slightly, and suddenly his whole aura changed. The grin turned predatory like and Dave realized with a cold fear jabbing at his heart that his teeth were sharp and shark-like. How the hell did he miss that before? Before Dave could back up, his wrist had already been grabbed and he realized with a sickening horror that he was being pulled into the ocean. He let out a scream, but was quickly quieted by the water as he felt his head go below the surface.

He was too busy having a heart attack at the realization that his feet couldn’t touch anything to notice that Jake was now holding him above the water with his arms around him. If Dave was paying attention, he would also notice the dark green scaly tail that curled around him. Instead, Dave was holding onto Jake as if his life, which it really did to be honest, depended on it, breathing hard.

“Hey, there. I got you, I won’t let you drown, Dave.” This was the first time he heard his name being spoken by Jake, and the words were able to help him focus better. Slightly better, but anything was better than having a panic attack. He glanced up, seeing Jake looking down at him and holy shit how did he not notice how green Jake’s eyes were? They were…mesmerizing in a way, gorgeous and deadly. Dave’s breath hitched at the sight, seeing an unfamiliar emotion swirling in the green depths.

“J-Jake, this…Look, you’re a nice…” Dave trailed off, just now feeling the large tail undulating against him under the waters. “W-What?” Fear traced his words, and he swallowed hard. What was Jake? He startled, hearing Jake’s bright laughter before realizing he had asked that out loud.

“Sorry to say, chum, but I’m not human.” Jake flashed his shark-like grin again, and Dave’s heart raced. Oh shit, this was how he died. This is how he died and he didn’t even leave a note for Bro. Jake noticed Dave shivering in fear, shushing him quietly with small kisses to his face.

Jake had been hunting for food when he saw the unusual sight of a human up this early, basking on the rocks. Curious, he had gotten closer to see Dave properly, and saw the rare beauty of the human with his extremely light hair, and pale skin. He couldn’t see his eyes, hidden by dark eyewear that a lot of humans wore during bright light. Usually he stayed away from humans, turned off by their usual loud and disgusting ways, but this one…He seemed different, and that’s what made Jake talk to him in the first place. The way Dave talked, it almost reminded him of how sirens speak, their tones so melodic you could get lost in them. His soft features, his pink lips that looked so kissable…Jake wanted him. And he would get him, after all Jake always gets what he wants. When he pulled Dave into the water, his shades had been knocked off and were now floating to the ocean floor, letting Jake see his eyes for the first time. Stunned by the beauty of vivid red, bright like blood; Jake almost didn’t hear when Dave first began talking, but did catch on to Dave realizing he wasn’t human. Flashing him a deadly grin, Jake informed Dave that he indeed wasn’t human as his tail rocked against Dave. He smelled the fear coming off of Dave, and he leaned down to press small kisses into Dave’s soft skin. And oh, how soft it was; if he wanted to, he could easily tear into the flesh with his nails and teeth. He kept rocking his tail against Dave, who was blushing slightly now.

“J-Jake, what…what are you d-doing?” Dave wasn’t going to waste breath by asking Jake what he was. Dave knew exactly what Jake was at this point, and all the scepticism he held for the supernatural had thrown itself out the window. Jake shushed his words and his thoughts with a simple kiss pressed against his lips, and all worried and thoughts drifted away from him like wood at sea.

Jake smiled against Dave’s lips, knowing that Dave was slowly falling under his spell. A nifty trick merfolk like him had the ability to hypnotize and the like. Of course it was different with different species of merfolk, like his cousin Jane, who was a siren. All she had to do was hum or sing and humans quickly flocked to her like hungry little pups. He opened his mouth, his long tongue slipping out to part Dave’s lips easily. It was so funny to him how quickly humans could submit to his kind, even though he hadn’t partaken in them before, he knew others who had. His tongue slipped inside Dave’s mouth, tasting his unique flavor and immediately becoming addicted. He hugged Dave closer to him, loving how perfectly his form fit with his. His tail parted Dave’s legs easily, gently rolling it into Dave’s body, making the human flush with desire. So easy.

Dave didn’t know what was going on or why he was letting Jake do these things to him, but he didn’t want to stop to figure it out. He parted his lips for Jake, letting a small noise slip as he felt Jake’s tongue slide into his mouth and quickly dominate him. The tongue went deep, going down his throat and blocking his air, but he didn’t mind for some reason. His eyes closed briefly as he moaned softly, hands trying to find a grip on Jake’s wet shoulders. He could feel Jake’s tail brushing up against him, rubbing his against his clothed cock and making him grow hard. He swallowed around Jake’s tongue, whimpering softly at the lack of air.

Jake drew his tongue back, nipping softly at Dave’s lips which turned out to be as soft as they look. He hated, however, the clothing that covered the male from him. So with his nails, he easily shredded the fabric off of Dave with hardly any protests. With the clothing gone, Jake could now feel all of Dave’s body against him, wrapping the human’s legs around his waist before his hands slipped down to Dave’s ass to give the round cheeks a rough squeeze, causing another moan to slip from the human’s mouth. Jake grinned at the reaction, squeezing again and this time adding a bit of pressure from his nails. The moan that came from the human was louder and,wanting more of that delicious prickle of pain and pleasure, Dave pushed his ass back towards Jake’s hands. Oh, Dave was simply precious.

Dave felt Jake’s hands on his ass, being manhandled by the merman in a way that Dave was pretty well into. He gasped softly as he felt a finger teasing his entrance, unsure of whether to pull away or push towards the finger. Dave was a virgin, but he had experimented with himself before using his fingers. However, he hardly had the room to himself to experiment often and he had no toys to help either. His cock was hard by now, with minimal foreplay or touching, and he wondered briefly if this was how he was going to lose his virginity.

Jake smirked at Dave’s reaction, nipping Dave’s neck enough to mark him as his. Which Dave was of course, his. He didn’t plan on letting Dave go anytime soon; he was Jake’s personal treasure that he would hoard away from prying eyes. For now, however, it was just the two of them and Jake planned on making the most of it. He felt himself unsheathing one of his cocks, hard and pulsing against Dave while the other stayed sheathed for now. Oh, the things he had planned for this human. One of his hands gently grasped one of Dave’s hands, bringing it down to touch himself. “I’m going to put this in you, Dave. I know you’ll love it eventually, but I promise to go slow.” Human males didn’t have natural lube like merfolk, so it would be rough for their first time until Jake could make a supply run. He pressed Dave up against the rock, kissing him roughly as he moved Dave’s hand up and down on his cock, letting him get a feel for what is going to soon be in him.

Dave moaned into the kiss, feeling the cool surface of the rock against his heated skin. His hand was moving up and down Jake’s cock, which felt completely different from his own. It was long, thick, and hard, although it was covered by a squishy material. By just feeling it, Dave didn’t know how the hell Jake expected to fit that in him and hoped it wouldn’t hurt. It was weird but he believed Jake when the male told him how he would love it. He squeezed gently, teasingly, and his heart raced in excitement when he heard the low rumble coming from Jake’s throat. He wondered what Jake tasted like, and he moaned at the thought. His hand sped up, by now Jake’s hand was off of his and letting him do as he pleased. Dave panted softly against Jake’s chest, feeling and hearing the rumble of pleasure vibrating against him. He placed wet open-mouthed kisses against his skin, worshipping every inch he could reach.

Jake growled in pleasure and approval, seeing how needy his human was. Good, he would teach Dave to think about him and only him, to love him, to worship him. Dave would need no one else as long as Jake was around. He bit into Dave’s neck harder, drawing a bit of blood that mixed in with the water. He needn’t worry about sharks, as most of them typically stayed away from his kind, especially when mating someone. He gently pried Dave’s hand away from him, and hoisted the human up onto the rock where he followed soon after. He slithered on top of Dave, his hands clasping the humans’ on both sides of his head. He leaned down to kiss his human, his tongue exploring Dave’s mouth once more and loving the way his throat tightened around him as Dave swallowed around his tongue. He pressed his cock at Dave’s entrance, knowing it was going to be rough without preparation. But at this point, Jake could hardly wait another minute and reminded himself to just go slow.

Dave held onto Jake for dear life as Jake tongue fucked his mouth and was preparing to fuck his ass. He let out a small whimper of pleasure, closing his eyes softly until he felt a sharp pinch on one of his ass cheeks. He quickly opened his eyes, looking up at Jake as if begging him. His face was flushed by now and his eyes was misty with pleasured tears. Jake kissed his roughly as one of his hands released Dave’s only to move down and touch his cock roughly. At the same time, Jake was thrusting into him, and his screams were muffled by Jake’s mouth. Dave felt tears of pleasured pain flow down his cheeks, however the fog quickly overtook his mind leaving him willing and thrusting back on Jake’s cock, which was buried deep inside him.

Jake smirked down at Dave, loving the way tears complimented the gorgeous red of his eyes. He heard the most pitiable whimper escape from Dave’s mouth, making his cock twitch inside Dave as he used shallow thrusts to push himself into Dave all the way. Once completely in, Jake didn’t move for a few minutes, letting Dave get used to the feeling. Jake drew his mouth back, letting Dave breathe in some air. “You look so beautiful being treated like this, Dave. So beautiful being split in half by my cock. Do you love it yet, Dave? You’re going to get addicted, I must say. You’ll turn into…how do the humans say it…quite the nasty little slut.” He grinned down darkly at Dave, picking up his speed slowly, the tip of his cock easily pressing into Dave’s prostate.

Dave didn’t answer, his eyes were glazed over as they breathed hard from gaining sudden air and the tingles of pleasure he felt starting to form at the base of his spine. He let out a yelp as he felt teeth going into his shoulder at the same time Jake pressed hard into his prostate. He moaned in pleasured pain, unsure which feeling was more powerful at the moment. He cried out Jake’s name as the male did it again and again and again and soon his shoulders and neck was covered by bite marks, some oozing blood. Dave suddenly arched as the pressure built up and up and soon he was arching towards Jake as he tossed his head back, moaning Jake’s name as he felt himself cumming from the torture to his prostate, crying tears that Jake licked up. He didn’t feel Jake stop, however, instead he just continued to hit his prostate again, and he squirmed from sensitivity. Jake hadn’t cum yet he realized, and cried out as his prostate was abused over and over, hands curling into fists. “J-Jaa-ah!-ke!” His voice pitched as he came again a few minutes later, tears cascading down his face like a waterfall. The pleasure was too intense, too hot, and he didn’t know how much longer he could be awake.

Jake grinned down as he fucked into Dave with powerful thrusts, going slower and then faster before slowing down again. Jake had wonderful control over his body, so he could torture Dave like this for a few hours. The way the human’s back arched towards him, the way Dave hesitantly spread his legs wider before trying to close them in futile attempts; it was beautiful. He managed to wring four more climaxes out of Dave, before the human started falling unconscious, drooling from the intense pleasure. Jake hummed slightly, before picking up his speed, making the blond human moan louder in his unconscious state and brought forth one more orgasm from Dave, cumming at the same time and filling Dave up with his semen. He kept his cock inside Dave, loving the way Dave’s stomach filled up from his material, and when he pulled out, he quickly blocked Dave’s entrance by placing a toy inside Dave that had the same function of a human anal plug. Jake pulled the unconscious form closer to him, kissing him softly, making the blond sigh softly in his sleep. Jake smiled, brushing the hair from Dave’s face before slithering back into the ocean with his mate. Dave would freak out at first, but the human would learn to accept that he now belonged to Jake. Jake was patient, after all.


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dave wakes up and is confused and Jake doesn't know why Dave doesn't understand his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I like this chapter, but mostly because this is where the beginning truly is. Um, warnings for this chapter include erotic choking and underwater shenanigans. And illogical genitals but fuck it. Oh, and not really dub-con in this one but Dave still gets mindfucked.

Dave stirred, his eyebrows furrowing a bit as he slowly welcomed consciousness. He felt slightly warm, and the surface he was on wasn’t his bed. Comfortable, but not his bed for sure. He tried to focus, but it was with the heat he felt. He remembered...He remembered going to the beach...Why? He couldn’t sleep, but that didn’t matter. There was...There’s something in his ass. Dave’s eyes shot open as he sat up, letting out a yelp at the same time. What the fuck was going on here? He wasn’t home, in fact it didn’t even look like he was in a house. He seemed to be in a cave on some padding made of seaweed and cloth. He wanted to focus more on it, but there was something in his ass and his body was incredibly warm right now and where was Jake? 

Dave sat forward, glancing around him to take in his surroundings. There was no entrance or tunnels, but it was light. He glanced up, and he saw a deep funnel where light shone through a small hole in the wall. Where the hell was he? Besides rock, there was a small circle of water and he wondered if he somehow got in through there. He crawled towards the water, because fuck trying to stand right now, and saw it lapping at the smooth surface of the rock. He momentarily freaked out before he felt the warmth overtaking him again. He just needed to know where Jake was at, that’s all. But there’s still something in his ass and he hasn’t even tried to figure out what. He looked back at the water, dipping his fingers in the cool surface. Ok...So he was stuck here, but how did he get here? There was a bed...kind of, but how? He felt like he didn’t really need to sweat the small stuff, but he did want to know where Jake was. He could answer his questions. 

His internal clock told him it was 6, and he was amazed that he honestly slept that long. Then again, Jake did...Dave bit his lip, almost wanting to cry and freak out. He should, by all means, but he didn’t. He couldn’t, actually. Something stopped him each time, or kept the freak outs short before he felt the warmth again spreading through his body. He curled up, hugging his knees close to himself, wishing Jake would appear already. The jerk took his virginity, the least he could do was answer Dave’s questions.   
He swung his legs around carefully, putting them in the water to get a feel for how deep it could be. His heart almost beat out of his chest when he couldn’t feel the bottom. He bit his lip, edging a bit closer and bringing his legs a few inches deeper. He still couldn’t feel anything, and as he went to scoot in closer, he felt something brush against his right leg. He choked on his scream, scurrying out of the water quickly. Too quickly as pain shot up his backside, and in the end he decided to say ‘fuck it’ and curled up in a ball to wait for Jake. Fuck moving, fuck the water, and at this point Dave was just to exhausted despite having slept for over 10 hours. He felt like he was broken, unable to react to anything properly, or maybe he’s always been fucked up. 

It was about half an hour later when Jake finally showed up, his head popping out of the water with a big smile on his face, however it quickly fell when he saw the state Dave was in. He pulled himself on land, quickly going over to the human and brushing his fingers through his hair. “My poor love, look what you did. You shouldn’t have moved from the bed, come on.” Jake had a surprising amount of strength as he pulled Dave onto his...lap? His tail? Dave didn’t know or understand, instead he just curled towards Jake, needing the physical comfort of another. 

“I don’t want to go back to that...bed, Jake. I want to know where I am, and why I’m here.” Dave couldn’t bring any strong emotions forth, couldn’t even feel any. The most he could do was cry a few tears and that didn’t even last long before the dreaded warmth overtook him. “What did you do?” 

Jake frowned, placing a finger under Dave’s chin and tilting his face up so Dave would look into his eyes. However, the human remembered what happened last time and quickly averted his gaze. That had to be the trick, looking into Jake’s eyes because there was no way he would have fucked a fish willingly. 

Jake blinked as Dave spoke out loud, almost insulted but mostly amused by Dave’s thoughts. “I’m certainly not a fish, dear boy, but I’m not a human. You might have heard about merfolk before, I’m certain! And while the eyes do help, it’s not them that’s keeping you calm.” He grinned mischievously as a hand snuck around to Dave’s ass, a finger pressing against the toy. “It’s more, shall I say, my fluids that are keeping you in this state of mind. I knew you would have been hysterical when you woke up, so I blocked it from coming out.” Jake frowned when Dave still refused to meet his eyes and gripped his chin harder. “Dave, I would appreciate you looking at me while I’m speaking.” 

The blonde shivered at Jake’s tone, dark almost, and he hesitantly glanced into Jake’s eyes. “I don’t appreciate being fucked without consent and then kidnapped. That’s a thing, you know. This is illegal, and I have my rights.” Jake gave a small sigh as Dave spoke, but he wore a smirk towards the end of the rant. 

“Oh, you may have rights as a human for sure, but then…” Jake’s grin was sharp and deadly. “You’re not dealing with a human, are you? What we want, we take and the best part is that half of you humans are too stupid to realize we exist so while they’ll be looking for you on land, I’ll be keeping you right here with me. Forever.” 

Dave felt tears once again, and he shook his head out of Jake’s grasp. “Dude, no, this is fucked up. Fucked up in all sorts of ways. Jake, please...Please don’t do this, I can’t stay here. I have a family and I can’t leave them like this.” Dave’s heart hurt as he thought of his family, but the feeling quickly disappeared by the warmth. He wanted to scream, he wanted to get mad, depressed, hate even, but he couldn’t. “Please…” 

Jake frowned and trailed a finger down Dave’s face, following the trail of tears. “Your eyes are so beautiful filled with tears, but I must say I don’t like to see you cry for reasons like this.” His tail lazily flipped, and Dave was getting a bit uncomfortable staying on Jake for this long. He squirmed, trying to move away or shift off of him, but Jake wrapped an arm around him and squeezed so he couldn’t get away. “Don’t try to run from me, Dave. I don’t want to get cross with you.” 

Dave bit his lip, letting out a small whimper. He didn’t want to be this close to Jake, not so soon. However, his body complied while his mind did not, and he stilled. Jake smiled, kissing the top of his head in a mocking form of affection. 

“Good boy, Dave. You’ll grow to love it here, I promise. After all, I’ll be here with you and I’ll feed you. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” As Jake spoke, he ran his fingers through Dave’s hair. It was so soft to touch and his fingers just ran right through the strands. Usually human hair looked messy and frizzy and boring. He looked at the strands, fascinated by the platinum color that seemed so natural. He could tell when humans had ‘fake’ hair because he could always see the natural color trying to shine through. But Dave’s...It was natural, like white sand. And his eyes were the color of red coral. He brushed the back of his fingers softly against Dave’s cheek now, his skin still soft to touch. He wasn’t really thinking as he spoke. “It would be so easy to tear into your flesh, to break you.” 

Dave flinched majorly as a small whimper escaped him. Where the fuck had that come from and why? “Jake…” He wanted out, especially now after Jake said that. What if the merman grew bored and decided to literally tear into his flesh like he just said? He groaned as he felt the warmth go through him again, resting his forehead on Jake’s shoulder. “Out, I want this out. I want to think and feel, Jake, please.” 

Jake hummed, contemplating the idea. He supposed Dave couldn’t honestly escape, and if the human grew too troublesome then he could put a stop to it. He gave a small sigh before turning to place a soft kiss on Dave’s cheek. “I’ll remove it, but you better be on your best behavior.” He let his fingers slide down, taking its time as he rubbed some circles in Dave’s back to calm him down. By the time his hand reached Dave’s ass, the blonde was trembling in his arms from trying to control himself. Jake rolled his eyes as his attempt to distract Dave failed, and proceeded with the request. He gently grabbed the end that was sticking out, pulling gently as Dave let out a hiss. He moved them towards the water where he dipped the end of his tail and promptly pushed Dave into the water before diving in. 

Dave felt like he was experiencing deja vu as he thrashed in the water, feelings coming at him full force. The previous distress, fear, and anger washing over him like the water he was in. He kicked and thrashed his arms before finally breaking the surface. He gasped, turning around and trying to find Jake. “Jake! Jake! Fucking…” He gasped as he felt arms circle around him and a mouth on his neck. “No, no, no. Jake, no.” 

Jake frowned, almost pouting. “Jake, yes.” He pawed at Dave with his hands, making the human squirm and struggle before he finally could turn around. 

“Jake, no. No, this is...Seriously, dude, I still hurt from last time!” Dave looked at Jake, who seemed to have taken a complete 180 in his personality as he pouted, his tail thrashing under the water like a child stomping his foot. Did supernatural creatures have bipolar disorder or something? 

“But Jane said most humans recover after a few hours!” Jake almost whined, nuzzling Dave’s neck as his hands went back all over his body. Dave gasped and a small squeak escaped his mouth as he felt a hand grabbing his manhood. 

“Not when they never had sex before, Jake!” Jake stopped at that, glancing up at him with wide and happy eyes. Dave was honestly unsure whether to be afraid or relaxed with that look. 

“I was your first?” At Dave’s extremely hesitant nod, Jake laughed brightly, kissing his forehead. “Then I shall wait for you to heal, then I can fuck you as much as I want, right?” If Bro’s shitty animes were real, Dave would be harcore sweatdropping right now. 

“No, it doesn’t work like that. Seriously, Jake. I want to talk about this still, please.” Jake hummed softly, a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging. 

“You can talk but it’s not going to change your situation. You can’t leave this place on your own and I have no desire to take you back. I found you and I’m going to keep you.” Jake didn’t understand why Dave didn’t understand. Then again, Jane said that a lot of humans were incredibly slow, and he had hoped that wasn’t the case with Dave but it seemed like it was. He would just have to teach and show Dave that there was no other choice, and that Jake didn’t plan on letting him go. It almost angered him in a way, to be honest. Humans kept pets, and hunted prized fish so how was this any different? Dave was now his pet, whether he wanted to be or not. 

Dave frowned, blowing the hair out of his eyes and frowning. Why didn’t Jake understand? He had a family, a home, and friends. With how long he’s been gone, Bro and Davis were probably worried sick, searching for him. He knew that the police wouldn’t help much until after the 24 hour deal, and if he could somehow get home before then...Or if there was any way to contact them at all. He really wished he had wrote a note, that way they would have a place to start. He didn’t see his hoodie anywhere so maybe Jake left it? 

Jake watched Dave’s face change in his thoughts, smiling fondly at him. He was too cute, honestly. Was he thinking of a way to escape or contact his family? There was no way for him to do that, seeing at they were miles away from the mainland. Jake kissed Dave’s nose, breaking the human out of his thoughts and smiling at the reaction he got. He kissed his nose again before peppering his skin with light kisses. 

Dave blushed, pushing against Jake’s chest. “Jake...I seriously don’t think I can…” Jake cut him off with a kiss to his lips, looking deep into Dave’s eyes. 

“I promise I won’t fuck you, for now, of course. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do anything else.” Jake smiled mischievously and before Dave could ask him what he meant, Jake was diving down leaving Dave alone up top. 

“J-Jake?!” Dave called out, unsure of where he was when he felt lips brushing against his hip bone, making him gasp. “Jake!” He felt vibrations against his skin, and somehow he knew it was Jake chuckling. He held onto the edge of the rock to keep him above water without tiring himself out. Dammit, this was the second time Jake decided to mess with him in the water when he was pretty sure most sex was supposed to be on land. And with other humans. Yeah well, Dave was also sure a lot of other people didn’t collect dead shit and stuff them on their wall or draw dicks with friends so he can rule out being normal.

He glanced down, and he could barely see Jake’s outline in the dark waters, just a shadow that was pressing kisses ever so closer to his cock which was hardening slowly. He could blame that part on the weird spell thingy Jake talked about, but honestly it did feel sorta nice. At least he had his mind cleared this time. He gasped, jerked out of his thoughts as he felt a tongue sliding up and down his cock. Oh fuck, it was weird but it was nicebutitwasweird. He bit hard on his lips to muffle some of the noises coming out as he felt a mouth slowly envelop him. One part of his mind wanted to move his hips, but the thought of those sharp teeth piercing him kept him under control. 

“Mmngh, ah!” Dave tossed his head back softly as Jake pushed his hips towards the bottom part of the rock, keeping him still as he slowly bobbed his head. One of his hands was scratching the surface as his toes curled. “J-Jake!” Oh, oh. “A-Ah!” Now he was humming, and it was sending vibrations through him. “O-Oh fuck!” A hand shot up, leaving his hips and now rubbing circles around one of his nipples, tingles of pleasure sparking from the actions. He couldn’t see Jake, just feel him and it was driving him crazy. The hand switched occasionally, as well as going from rubbing to flicking and pulling. Dave’s breath was coming out faster, whimpering Jake’s name. He knew the merman was hearing him from the occasional hum’s and chuckles he could feel. He could feel himself inching closer and warned Jake when suddenly the merman pulled away, leaving Dave to whine softly. “Jaaakee! Please! I-I was...So close!” Jake popped up, grinning darkly at him as he pulled Dave close to him. 

Jake grinned at the sight of Dave with his flushed skin, glazed eyes, and his swollen lips from when he bit them. He drew Dave closer to him, tilting Dave’s chin up so he could kiss him, his tongue delving into Dave. 

Dave could taste himself slightly on Jake’s tongue, and he whimpered softly into the kiss. He knew now that it was Jake’s fluids and saliva that put him in a needy daze, but at this point he didn’t care. Maybe later, but not right now. He only knew that he had been close and Jake stopped before he could cum. 

Jake drew back, chuckling at the sight and sounds Dave made. “You’re simply beautiful, pet. Why, I would love to take you hard and fast right now, press you up against these rocks, fuck you underwater even. Tell me, how attracted are you to the idea of erotic asphyxiation? I would love to try that on you, my lovely.” He chuckled at the answering moans Dave made, his eyes meeting his. He smirked, caressing Dave’s cheek with his thumb as he gazed into the red orbs and drawing him deeper in. Of course he would go by his promise that he wouldn’t fuck Dave, even if he begged him to now. But there was more than one way to get off and it was just so easy to convince the human when he was hypnotised. 

“Jake…” Dave whined up at him, gazing back in the toxic green eyes. Because that’s what they were, deadly and poisonous. His venom was his spell, and Dave had been struck. He didn’t know of any sharks that were venomous, but this one definitely was. “Please...I need.” He choked on his words, a whimper escaping him as he felt a hand around him. 

“Oh yes, my pet. You need release, but I want something first.” He drew Dave closer, breathing on his ear softly. “You will get me off first, love.” 

Dave’s breath hitched as a few ideas came to mind. “H-How?” Jake’s dark chuckle helped him figure out the answer. He glanced down, before looking up at Jake. “Can we...Can we do it on land...Please?” He wasn’t sure how comfortable he would be underwater right now, and while Jake’s face looked like he wanted to refuse, it quickly changed to a cocky one. 

“Oh, of course, love. After all, it would give you a proper view of me.” Dave gulped and suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and a small squeak coming from his lips. He wasn’t ever going to get used to that. Jake chuckled, kissing his hard as he followed, stretching out on the rock’s surface. 

For the first time, Dave felt intimidated. Oh, sure he’s felt fear before but looking at Jake now...He was definitely intimidated. Jake’s tail was huge and a dark green color covered with hard scales. He ran a hand over them softly, almost in awe at the design. There were a few scars here and there, but nothing too bad. He guessed Jake was a fighter and had gotten in a few scraps. Lighter green pectoral fins were placed on his sides, with small black markings on them. Looking at him from the side, Dave could see another fin like a dorsal blinding in from his lower back and curving around...Dave still wasn’t sure if he should say Jake had an ass or hips. Dave brought his eyes back to the front where there was another fin in the center of him, and right below that...Dave gulped, eyes shooting up to Jake’s, which were filled with amusement as he lazily flicked his tail. 

“Like what you see?” He rumbled, and Dave almost forgot to breathe. He wasn’t sure, honestly, it was still weird to him but he was gorgeous. Jake had an exotic and supernatural beauty to him, dangerous and deadly as well. It was a toxic combination, but when has Dave ever cared about safety. He nodded eagerly, wondering if any other reaction would upset Jake. The merman smirked as he brought Dave closer, running his hands through his hair. “Then what are you waiting for, pet? If you’re that eager, then get to work. After all, you have to get me off first, remember?” 

Dave sure did remember, so he slowly crawled into a comfortable position, which was extremely hard to do. He looked at the two...penises? They didn’t look human, but they sure as hell didn’t look to...fishy. He remembered how they felt with a blush, and hesitantly reached out to touch them. He heard Jake breathe in sharply as he grasped them with both hands. He only remembered one earlier, so Jake must have some mercy in him since he only used one their first time. He bit his lip, hands doing all the work until Jake spoke up. 

“Love, it would be better if you used your mouth, and no teeth please.” Dave drew in a sharp breath, trying to steel himself. Ok, so there was no way around that like he had hoped. He willed himself to go down, licking along the manhoods to get a feel for them. Oh shit, this is definitely not how he imagined his first blowjob. He was concentrating on trying to figure out how to put them in his mouth when he felt something running along his ass.

Jake was looking at him with a deadly and dark look now, grinning his sharp grin. “Now Dave, if you don’t find some use for that mouth of yours, I may have to use your ass again for my pleasure. You had best get used to it, because I plan on using these two holes a lot.” Dave shivered at the promise and threat, before glancing back down. He felt the finger inching closer to his entrance and so with slight panic, he quickly took one of the members into his mouth while his hand pleasured the other. Jake drew his hand back, making Dave sigh in relief around him. 

It was weird, Dave thought as he blew Jake. His members, because he had no clue what else to call them, were fairly long but not as thick as he had first thought. He could only down a quarter of the way before he started to gag and drew back up, swirling his lips and tongue around the tip before switching to the other member. Jake was breathing hard, but other than he hasn’t made any other noise. Dave was determined to wring out some kind of moan, so he forced himself to ignore his gag reflex as he took Jake in deeper. This time, he almost made it halfway before he had to go back up. His jaw was by now hurting so he paid more attention to the tips with his tongue while his hands did most of the work. Jake was panting by now, his tail fidgeting. He looked up and saw that Jake was staring at him in lust, making Dave blush and avert his eyes once more. So Jake got really intense during sex, he knew that now. 

Dave was doing a wonderful job, for a first timer. Jake was watching him intently, loving the look of Dave worshiping him, sucking him, kissing his members with soft care. He ran his fingers through the pale locks gently, mockingly gentle. Dave was too late to realize the hidden intentions behind that hand before he was being shoved down to take all of Jake in his mouth, making the human thrash. Jake absolutely adored the way Dave’s eyes got wider and misty eyed, the way his throat convulsed around him. It felt amazing how Dave choked around him, and if his mouth was just a teensy bit wider, he could try shoving both of his members in his mouth. Alas, a mouth is not easily stretched so he’ll leave that fun for Dave’s ass. 

Dave felt tears spring to his eyes as Jake’s member was touching the back of his through, the tip even bending down slightly and blocking his air. He couldn’t breathe and Jake wasn’t letting him move his head, instead just keeping him there. Dave moaned in distress, and he heard a low growl of pleasure coming from Jake. Soon, he felt his body moving sluggishly as if through syrup, his eyes drooping and suddenly he could breathe. He choked on the air, having to swallow the pre-cum that had been in his throat. He felt Jake grab his hair again and this time he took a deep breath as he was shoved onto the other member, taking it all the way in his mouth. He moaned around Jake as he felt a hand teasingly pump his cock, making sure to keep him hard. Of course, that was no problem for Dave as he swallowed Jake’s pre-cum and felt himself growing hot. He squirmed as he choked on Jake, but now he was eagerly shoving Jake’s members down his throat. He knew it was probably Jake’s fluids making him feel this way, but like before he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Jake was now rolling his lower half towards Dave, lazily fucking himself in Dave’s mouth as small growls and moans escaped his mouth. Dave was still choking around him, but that just added to the feeling and it made him burn hot just knowing Dave was willingly doing it. “Good boy, Dave. Fuck, your mouth is nice and tight, a warm cavern for me to fuck.” 

Dave flushed darker at the words, moaning around Jake before letting a small noise escape as Jake once more held him down. He felt Jake tensing and worry shot through Dave as he felt hot liquid shooting down his throat, making him choke and gag once more as he didn’t expect it. He felt splatters on his face and hair, realizing Jake was cumming from both members. He swallowed what went down his throat before Jake pulled him up by his hair, ordering to keep the rest in his mouth. Dave was unsure and confused, but did as he was told, the taste salty and sweet in his mouth. It was an extremely weird combination and he had no clue in hell how something is salty and sweet.   
“Open your mouth pet, I want to see my essence. I want to see my mark of claiming your mouth.” Jake’s words shot hot white desire through him and he opened his mouth slightly. Jake gave a disgruntled growl, grabbing his jaw and opening his mouth up wider before grinning at the mess he made. 

To Jake, Dave looked like a divine mess. His hair and face was marked by his essence, and his lips were swollen and red while his tongue was covered in the semen. His eyes were still slightly misty eyed from when he teared up and once again Jake thought that Dave looked gorgeous with tears. He wiped a thumb across Dave’s lips and smeared saliva and semen as he wondered how long Dave could handle being in this position until he started to choke again. It seemed like Dave was thinking the same as he let a pitiful sound, and the merman decided to have mercy. “Swallow it, love.” Dave breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally allowed to swallow, the taste going down his throat and straight to his cock. 

Dave crawled on top of Jake, nuzzling him as rolled his body against Jake’s, letting out a small whimper. “Please...Please, Jake...I need…” He choked on his words as he curled up against Jake, needing release. He was burning so hot right now, and he needed Jake. 

Jake grinned darkly as he kissed Dave gently, before backing away. “Alright, love. Get on your hands and knees for me, close to the water.” He saw Dave’s look of fear, and shook his head. “I can’t fuck you like that in this form, so don’t worry.” Dave instantly relaxed, nodding as he trusted Jake and immediately did what was told. Jake grinned as he scooted closer to Dave, one of his hands wrapping around Dave’s member which gifted him a sweet moan. He made sure to go slow so Dave would suspect anything as one hand moved up towards the blonde’s head while he nipped one of his cheeks roughly. 

Dave let out a loud moan as he felt Jake bite his ass, flinching in surprise. However, he had already swallowed a large amount of Jake’s fluids to really protest. He felt a hand on his head but didn’t question it as he felt a tongue teasing his entrance. “Jake!” He let out a loud moan, his head going to rest on his hands and that was what Jake was waiting for. Jake quickly shoved Dave’s head forward over the water and then under it at the same time Jake slipped his tongue into Dave. 

Jake loved how Dave tensed and writhed under him, but he could tell the human still had ample amount of air for now. His hand pumped faster as his tongue slipped in deeper, tasting Dave and the remains of his fluids from earlier. Jake moaned into Dave smiled into him when he began tensing up, finding it funny that Dave wasn’t going to last long as he wiggled his tongue. Right before Dave came, Jake brought him back up and Dave practically screamed his release. 

Dave was breathing hard as Jake drew him back away from the water, bringing the blonde close to him as he cuddled with the human. He ran his fingers through Dave’s soaking wet hair, helping him to calm down from the high. “How was that, love? Not to rough, was I?” 

Dave smiled slightly at the question. It was nice that Jake asked him, and he nuzzled into Jake’s chest softly. “Mmm, I wasn’t expecting to not be breathing half this time, but I guess it wasn’t too bad. Just...ask or warn me next time, please.” He glanced up, pouting up at Jake who immediately curled around the human as he nuzzled him.

“Of course, love. Oh how cute that expression is on your face, simply adorable, my pet. I’ll make sure to warn you next time, I promise!” Jake was just happy that Dave was no longer insisting on going home, but perhaps that was his influence still inside him. He hummed softly as he pressed light kisses to Dave’s face, but soon feeling his tail starting to dry. He carried Dave to the water so he could wash the fluids off before taking him back to his bed. He pressed a small kiss to Dave’s lips, smiling down at him. 

“I’ll be back soon, love. I’m going to go grab some food for us. Plus, my tail’s getting a bit dry from being up here so long.” Dave made a small noise, nodding. He watched as Jake dived back into the water, giving a small splash as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Dave knows what he is doing now since Jake told him about it, as he thinks about it even after Jake like...hypnotizes him, and Dave has no clue what to think about Jake's body. I don't either obviously but that's besides the point. Kinda new at this whole posting story thing so if I missed any tags or warnings, let me know please! I don't want to accidentally trigger someone so if you could point that out to me, thanks!


	3. Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little more about Jake, and his others are introduced and...Dave knows how to cook???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late start, I just got staples taken out and with a pillow I can keep my laptop on my legs and such. I don't have a desk, otherwise this chapter would have arrived A LOT sooner!

Dave looked down at the dead fish wrapped in seaweed in disgust. “Jake. I can’t eat raw fish.” 

Jake tilted his head, confused. “Of course you can! Just like this!” Jake grabbed his own fish with both hands and bit into it, and the crunch Dave heard made him wince. 

“Dude, no, no, no. Humans are...we cook our food, Jake. I need a fire.” Which Dave really didn’t know how that was going to happen either. Jake frowned at Dave, almost pouting. 

“It’s not nice to waste food, Dave. Are all humans like this?” Dave groaned slightly, his stomach rumbling loudly. He was hungry and still sore and Jake didn’t understand. 

“Jake, humans don’t eat raw meat. We can’t, we’ll get sick.” Dave was speaking slowly, as if talking to a child. “Possibly sick enough to die. Our immune systems aren’t like yours, Jake.” Jake started to scrunch his face in the way Dave could tell by now was the beginning towards a tantrum. “I’m not saying I won’t eat it, but I need to cook it first.” 

Jake frowned a bit more, before sighing. His tail flicked in impatience and displeasure, but he understood. Before she had disappeared, one of his good friends told him a lot about humans she had met during her adventures. Specifically, about the odd things humans ate and how they burned things over a fire. He found it odd, wanting to get rid of the freshness but humans, he found out, were extremely ignorant. 

“Alright, pet, I’ll be back with some proper wood and things to make a fire. In the meantime, keep it cool.” Dave looked at him, unsure of whether Jake was serious or not, making the merman sigh. “I’ll explain when I get back, love.” He leaned over and kissed Dave on the cheek, the human making a face at the affection. He was still unused to this whole thing and he still wanted to go back home, however he figured the best way to do that is to follow in Beauty’s footsteps. After all, disney movies had some sort of truth to them...right? He rubbed his cheek where the kiss had been placed, making Jake beam before he dove into the waters and disappeared once more. 

Dave glanced at the fish, realizing he forgot to ask Jake an important question. “How the hell do I keep this cool?!” 

Jake swam fast under the waters, using the currents to help him along to where his favorite friend and sea witch was at. “Hey, Aranea! You home?” He peeked into the cave that was her and her family’s dwelling, seeing a blue light shining. Light means yes, so he swam into the cave slowly, knowing how much the Sekrets hated it when he swam in their home too fast. 

“Aranea? Hey, where’re you at?” He heard her calling him name, and went to where the voice came from and saw her leaning over a cauldron, looking into it intently. “What are ya looking at?” He peered into the cauldron as well, seeing muddy red and grey. 

“I’m trying to get a fix on Aradia’s location, but something is blocking me off...again.” She sighed in irritation, waving the image away until the cauldron’s contents were a deep blue. Jake frowned when she mentioned Aradia’s name, his childhood friend who had gone missing when she went off to explore around human territories. It was obvious humans had taken her due to the drag marks and the signs of struggle at the site they investigated, but what they didn’t know was if she was alive or not. Whenever any sea witch tried to find her, the colors were all a mix of life and death or they were blocked.

“Is it possible humans have some sort of magic as well?” His fins twitched in curiousity and it was something he would have to experiment with Dave. Aranea shook her head, certain.

“No, there’s no way! Humans aren’t evolved enough to even handle magic, so instead they make up tales about it. The only way humans could handle magic was if they unlocked the full capacity of their brains, but they’ll all too stupid to even do so. Honestly, I am glad that humans don’t have access to magic, just think of what other horrible things they would do! If there’s a human who can use magic, color me pink and I’ll cease to talk.” She rolled her eyes at Jake’s question, having heard it multiple times before. 

“But Aradia said…” 

“Aradia also got herself into trouble by playing around with humans. Hmph! Wanting to see them in their natural habitat and explore the lands above. She was a silly, naive fish who didn’t know when to stop. For all we know, she could very well be dead!” She paused at Jake’s expression, voice softening. “But hey, even I’ve been proven wrong sometimes, Jake. Don’t worry, I’m sure there’s a logical explanation to this, and in the meantime I’ll keep looking. Now, tell me, how is your pet doing? I suspect he’s wanting something to cook the fish you brought him?” Aranea looked sheepish as he looked at her with an unamused expression, knowing exactly how she knew that. “I was kinda watching you and seeing how he was. He doesn’t seem very tame, but I guess that’s going to work itself out later. Perhaps...” Jake quickly interrupted her, knowing how long Aranea could talk if given the chance. 

“Yes, yes, the fish! I was wondering if you had any more of that potion you gave me earlier? It sure doesn’t last too long, but I would like to get some wood for him so he could eat.” Aranea nodded, turning around to grab one of the many bottles that were on the shelves behind her. 

Jake would never get tired of seeing the Sekret’s lair. It was lit up in blues and white, and the cave was rather large inside. It held four rooms total, one for each of the girls and then the main room, where the magic happened and where they socialized with their guests. He had personally never seen any of their resting rooms, but their main room he had been in dozens of times. In the center was a giant cauldron, lit up and heated by their magic. The cauldron itself could hold liquid inside due to an air bubble being around it, where anyone could stick their face or arms in to pour the potions and ingredients. There were shelves on all the walls, all lined up with potions, ingredients, salves, curses, you name it; all organized in their prefered way. There was imprints on the walls of the Sekret family, the picture itself looking intimidating. Supposedly there had been four of them before, but one had ran off to cause chaos to the human world years before. Jake remembered the huge scandal it had caused, but the rest of the family stayed together...for the most part. 

Jake handed Aranea two of her favorite ingredient, blue spotted stingrays for the payment of the potions, and she smiled as they exchanged items, performing a small bow. 

“Thank you, Jake. Come around more often, alright? It’s always lovely to chat with you!” Jake bowed in return, smiling back.

“Likewise, my good friend!” He waved to her before turning around, speeding up as he left. He had stayed far too long, and Dave must surely be starving by now. When he got nearer to a more secluded part of land, Jake drank the potion before swimming closer onto the rocky sand. He waited as he felt the tingles start in his legs, making him laugh as he scaly tail started to fall off, as if shedding his skin.. He felt his bones separating, growing, and transforming. Soon he pulled his legs out of the remains of the tail, burying it quickly before hurrying off to find a lot of wood. The land area he transformed on had a woods close to the rocky beach, which wasn’t exactly popular or heard of by many humans. It allowed him the privacy he needed, especially since Jake was bare after the transformation. Jake hurried into the woods to gather the necessary items and placed them in his sylladex so they would stay dry. He gathered enough wood for about four weeks supply as well as gathering fresh water from a spring after conversing with the local aqua life to see if it was safe for human consumption. When Jake was finally ready, it had already been two hours, and in one more the potion would be up. He quickly made it back to the ocean within half an hour, and dove into the deep end. The water surged around him and it took only a minute until he was breathing again and taking the currents back to his hideaway. He made it back within 15 minutes easily, popping out of the waters and startling Dave slightly. 

“Dude, don’t do that!” Dave exclaimed, his eyes wide as he held a hand over his chest. Jake just snickered, and hopped on land, dripping water everywhere. 

“It’s fun to see you scared, love. Did you keep the fish cool?” Jake asked him, smirking. Dave brought out the fish and after Jake inspected it to see it was still good, and it was, he nodded. “Alright, then. I have wood and fresh water for you.” He paused before smacking himself in the face. “But I forgot to get a type of firestarter, doggone it!” He sighed, looking at Dave as if asking for forgiveness, making the human chuckle. 

“Dude, it’s ok. One of my friends takes...took me camping sometimes and showed me how to survive in the wild.” Although this was definitely not what she had meant when she first taught him. “Get me the wood and I’ll get a fire started.” Jake tilted his head but complied as he emptied his sylladex of the wood and the contained water. Dave raised his eyebrows at the seaweed pouches but didn’t comment as he looked through the large pile Jake brought. He selected a two sturdy sticks and started to rub them together. He’d have to ask Jake to bring some large rocks next time for a proper fire ring, but for now it would be fine. 

It took him about 30 minutes and several smartass remarks from Jake until he finally got smoke and leaned down to blow on it. Jake stopped talking when he realized Dave was actually succeeding and watched in silence as he managed to convince flames to rise up before adding more wood, slowly so he wouldn’t suffocate it. Once he had a good flame going, Dave grabbed Jake’s hand and used his nails to gut the fish, taking out the entrails and uneatable parts. Jake stared at him as he did so, wondering what on earth Dave was doing as he inserted a stick through the fish and mouth before holding it over the fire, turning it occasionally. 

“I must say that was certainly impressive! Your friend taught you that?” 

“Yeah, she’s a survivalist person and likes to go to different eco systems, and she’ll survive for about 15 days before finding a way to civilization. She has her own show with her girlfriend and everything.” Dave frowned, sadness overcoming his expression as he thought about Jade and Aradia, about John and his dad, all his other friends, and about his family. It had only been a day and a half, but he missed them like crazy. Rose must be having a conniption fit right now with Kanaya trying to calm her. They had to be freaking out and getting a massive search party going by now. With Bro and D’s careers and with their fans and money, it would be no problem getting help...But would they find him? Dave supposed he could scream until his throat was sore, which it already was from other means. 

Jake frowned and scooted closer to Dave, nuzzling his neck. “You’re with me now, love, so don’t fret. Your family and friends will move on eventually and you’ll stay here and be with me, forever.” There was a dark edge in his tone that made Dave shiver, and the human glanced away. He decided it would be best not to say anything, afraid to anger the merman. Jake frowned at the silence, nipping Dave’s shoulder with his sharp teeth, making the human hiss. “Say you belong with me, Dave.” The was a tiny pool of blood creeping out of the bite, but it was just one more mark along with the dozens of others Jake made. 

Dave hesitated again, getting a sharper and more painful bite to his other shoulder. “Ow! Fuck, jeezus, ok. I belong with you, fuck!” Dave made sure his face didn’t betray him as his thoughts said otherwise. Jake nodded before lapping at the blood, grinning at the taste. Most sharks hated the taste of human flesh, but sometimes the blood didn’t taste too bad. Dave tasted pretty sweet, meaning he must had a big sweet tooth. 

Jake backed away once the blood stopped pooling to the surface, before glancing at the fish. Dave saw where he was looking at, seeing that it was almost done. He turned it a few more times before taking it off and letting it cool. When Dave started to eat, Jake took his fish and went back to eating it, starting from where he bit into it earlier.

They ate as they talked about things, although Dave was a bit more quiet, making Jake frown slightly. He hoped Dave would get out of this pouting soon, or else Jake might just have to do something about it. When they were done, Jake disposed of the guts Dave took out. It was a waste of food for Jake, but maybe he could use them to bring fish closer. It would be easier to hunt then going even farther or deeper from his pet. 

Dave glanced over, seeing Jake’s thoughtful expression and raised an eyebrow. He wondered what the merman was thinking now...Hopefully it wasn’t anything perverted, he was still a bit sore from yesterday. Jake has already tried several times to ‘convince’ him, but each time Dave was prepared for it and refused. He even talked about using both his members, which Dave definitely told him no. Maybe not ever, with the size of them. At least Belle only had to deal with one dick. 

“What are you thinking about, pet?” He heard a voice softly by his ear and he blushed. 

“Nothing that you have to know, pervert.” Jake leaned back, raising an eyebrow at that. 

“Now, I believe all I asked was what you were thinking. I didn’t comment on any sort of...pervertedness! Now I’m really curious, love.” Jake leaned back close to him, biting on his earlobe gently and drawing out a small squeak. 

“N-Nothing! Stop, dammit, you know I’m still sore.” He exclaimed as he felt a hand slowly creeping down his back, rubbing soft circles into his skin. 

“I believe you could more than handle me right now, Dave. In fact...I think you want to.” Jake backed up his argument with his second hand, which was now tugging gently at Dave’s slowly hardening member. Dave covered his mouth to prevent any sounds from coming out, as well as preventing Jake from kissing him and thus keeping him in sound mind. 

“Perv…” Was his only comment however, as he glanced away. Maybe he did secretly want it, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay here forever. He barely even knew Jake, although he definitely knew the merman was a definite pervert and sex addict. 

Jake chuckled, kissing him on the cheek before letting go. Dave whipped his head towards him, removing his hand to ask Jake what he was up to. It was this Jake had in mind as he kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue inside Dave’s mouth before the human had a chance to know what he was doing. The human let out a soft moan as he relaxed slightly into Jake’s embrace, before bringing his arms up suddenly and pushing them against Jake’s chest, frowning up at him. 

“Jake...please. Just one night.” Jake frowned, but he couldn’t resist those eyes staring up at him. He leaned down to kiss Dave again, who was thinking Jake was going to ignore his plea, but was surprised when the merman leaned back away. 

“Alright, love. But tomorrow…” He nuzzled Dave’s cheek and neck slightly, making him tense after remembering earlier. “I’m going to fuck you and fully claim you as mine.” 

Dave blushed, letting out a soft whine at that. Fuck, that sounded extremely sexy coming from Jake. Maybe it’s because they’ve already boinked, but Dave was slowly starting to crave Jake’s touches, which is another reason why he needed a break. He didn’t want to become addicted to Jake and rely on him, he still needed to get out. But after already spending most of two days with him, Dave realized he wasn’t that bad. Jake had his quirks, that was true, but for the most part he didn’t push Dave past his limits. Sometimes he tried, but if Dave was really insistent then he would back off. 

So, even though Jake got him slightly aroused, he ignored it as he turned fully to face Jake. “No, I don’t want sex but...fuck it, I want cuddles and if you’re going to touch this ass, you’re going to give me cuddles.” Jake tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Cuddles…?” The blazes was cuddles? A pet? Food? Wait, was Dave hungry still? “Should...Do you want me to bring you back a cuttlefish?” 

Dave paused, before bursting out in laughter, doubling over. “What? No! Holy shit, you never heard of cuddles? What the fuck, do you guys not spoon either? Ya know, you be the big spoon to my little spoon? The thing that pretty much every human loves and will cuddle their pillow if they don’t got someone?” At least Dave did. Body pillows fucking rocked. Jake looked even more confused as he went on, making Dave coo at the expression. “Holy shit, I didn’t realize you could be cute! Sexy, yes. Cute? Fuck man, you should look more cuddly more often.” 

“Blast it, I’m not cute! And what in the 20,000 leagues is cuddling?!” Jake crossed his arms as his tail flipped in his pouting. He heard Dave chuckle before feeling arms around him and then being tugged backwards. 

“This…” Dave said as he guided Jake’s arms around him, leaning in closer so he could lay his head on Jake’s chest. “This is cuddling.” 

Jake blushed at the intimate contact, especially since Dave was the one to initiate it. “O-Oh...It’s...nice.” It was, honestly. However, he found himself being this close to the human still caused a reaction from the lower part of him, and he shifted so he could be more comfortable. 

Dave noticed, looking up at Jake’s face which was a slightly red as he focused on trying to stop it. “Hey, it’s ok if you get an erection...s? It’s pretty normal. Kinda the reason why ‘netflix and chill’ stopped meaning ‘netflix and chill’.” 

Jake frowned, glancing down at Dave. “Ok. I know chill means cold, but what the hell is a netflix?” Dave sighed softly, patting Jake’s cheek. 

“I’ll tell ya later, but for now...Nap.” Dave hid his grin as he heard Jake’s rumble of confusion, then felt nuzzling at the top of his head before a kiss. Ok, he guessed could be a sweetheart sometimes. As Dave’s mind slowly started to shut down in favor of sleep, Jake was still wide awake. 

The merman couldn’t focus due to his erection and the fact that he was still this close to Dave without actually fucking him was driving him crazy. Did humans really love this torture?? Jake didn’t know how he was going to deal if Dave wanted to ‘netflix and chill’ with him next, or ask for more cuddles. He gave a soft sigh as he glanced down at his human, loving the peaceful tranquility that appeared on Dave’s face. He kissed Dave’s hair softly one more time before trying to ignore his problem and closed his eyes, drawing Dave closer to him. 

Jake could learn to accommodate Dave’s needs to his own, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jake is being a bit of a hypocrite, wouldn't you say? He wants Aradia back because he misses her, but won't let Dave go even though his family misses him. Jake, Jake, Jake. What are we going to do with you? I really want to skip a few days or weeks ahead, but then there's no fun in that because we don't see how their relationship develops. *sighs* Well, I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up in either a few days or a week. I'm going to make sure the updates are at least more scheduled, because I have a lot planned for this series.


	4. Bonding Happens and It's Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake shows Dave a part of his world. Then later fucks him with Dave's full permission. Progress happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for not uploading. Literally none, I just got lazy lol. But hey, it's election day and while I'm drinking my liver away due to the inevitable happening, might as well give all you lovelies something to enjoy as our country goes to hell. So, without further adooo (has anyone ever noticed how funny that sounds? Like...ado, or is it adue? A due? Like...this chapter is past due lmfao) I'm so sorry. But hey, this chapter is like...longer then any others and...cute. Filled with cute stuff :)

The next day Dave woke up alone. He knew it would happen, since Jake had a tail he needed to keep wet and all, but it was still reminded him of all those times when he woke up alone. Of course, back then he didn’t mind it. And back then he didn’t expect himself to be kidnapped by a merman and living in a cave. Or was it a cove? Shit, he never paid attention to that stuff in class. Dave stretched as he sat up, disappointed when he didn’t feel the familiar sparks of pain in his back end. Jake had said he would claim Dave today, but didn’t he already do that? Well, he certainly hoped the jerk brought some actual lubrication with him because going in dry hurt. Yeah, sure, the saliva from Jake helps numb most of the pain at the time, but afterwards? Oh hell no, fuck that shit. If Bro could hear him now he’d probably be calling him a pussy, but everyone knows how sadistic Bro can get. He’s starting to think Jake is almost on the same wavelength.

 

Dave sighed as he got up, yawning a bit. It was only 8 am but to Dave that felt too damn early. He scoffed for a second at that. He was currently on break from college, but would he ever get back in time to complain about getting up this early with John while Rose rolled her eyes at their antics? Would he ever hang out with them at the mall, pissing off the hated storekeepers while getting free stuff from the good ones? Jade still had to forcefully show him how to make knots that could save his life. He couldn’t miss out on that quality bonding time with them. 

 

His eyes shifted over to the water’s surface, wondering if Jake was watching him now. He had to convince Jake somehow...Didn’t Jake mention something about one of his friends going missing? Possible point to bring up, about how much of a hypocrite Jake was being, but also a point that could get his ass literally shredded. He could try bringing up his family again but Jake made it crystal clear he didn’t care about humans. But if he didn’t care about humans, did that mean...Dave hummed quietly as his thoughts sped up.

 

Okay, so if Jake didn’t care about humans, he could bring up that meant he didn’t care about Dave, even though he’s made it known otherwise. At this point it was like trying to talk to a fucking yandere. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tight in frustration before hiding his face in his hands, a loud groan escaping him. This was pointless. Everything was utterly pointless. Ugh, the first guy that actually likes him turns out to be a yandere merman with sharklike attributes and two dicks. 

 

He looked up, frowning. Did he even really like Jake? It’s only been three days now, so he wasn’t sure. Yeah, the dude fucked him pretty great, there was no way to try and bullshit himself with saying it wasn’t. And sometimes Jake actually seemed really nice, and cute if he was being honest. He almost reminded Dave of a kid who didn’t get their way whenever he pouted about, but then he’ll switch to being completely sadistic or perverted, and sometimes...Dave shivered whenever he thought about the few times Jake showed a darker side. Usually it was his tone and his eyes, but he’s said a few fucked up things already that’s making the human cautious. Why wouldn’t he be after being told by the sharkboy that he could easily rip apart Dave’s flesh? 

 

Three days is not enough to actually get to know Jake, he decided. And hey, while he was being forced here against his will, why not try to get to know him a bit more? Maybe he could come up with a plan along the way, maybe Jake might change his mind? 

 

“And maybe the tooth-fucking-fairy is real too along with the rest of the Guardians.” Dave rolled his eyes at the thought. 

 

“What’s a tooth-fucking-fairy?” Dave let out a small scream as he jumped at the sudden voice. Jake tilted his head, an amused smile playing on his lips. “You really ought to pay better attention to your surroundings, love. You think so loudly I could almost hear your thoughts.” 

 

“Holy shit, and maybe you should learn to make a little fucking noise when you appear! You’re like a goddamn water ninja or some shit. How long have you even been there? Have you been watching me like a perv again, dude? Seriously, we need to work on your social skills.” 

 

Jake simply chuckled at Dave’s ramblings, knowing by now he does that a lot, especially when he’s nervous or frazzled. “I’ve been here for the past ten minutes, how did you not even see me?”

 

“The same way you can’t see me flipping you off, bro. And I am, hardcore over here. I think the fuck-you meter has reached over 9000, that’s how badly I am flipping you off.” Dave was seriously mad at himself for not noticing Jake was there. That seriously had to be one of his worst skills, noticing the silent. Bro was, is, a hardcore level ninja and could move as silently as the night, which meant a lot times where Dave got screwed over in some way. He seriously doesn’t know how Jake and Bro do it, even D could do it though he sucked at it slightly more. 

 

“I’m...not quite sure what you are talking about?” Then again, Dave always made references to his life as a human so he wasn’t sure whether to offended or not. He’ll go with not, for now. “Oh, by the way, I hope you’re ready for an adventure today, love!” Jake’s grin beamed with excitement and Dave’s stomach dropped.

 

Adventure? What the fuck was this crazy fish talking about? “Dude, unless you’re talking about finally taking me back to the mainland, I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

 

Jake’s smile dropped slightly, and he tilted his head at Dave. “You’re still talking about that, I see. I might have to talk to Aranea about a memory erasing spell or potion of some sort. That seems to be the only way to stop this prattle about wanting to leave. I don’t know why you keep denying the facts, love. There is no escape from me.” He saw Dave shivering at his tone, both loving and hating the smell of fear that rose from the human. “No, Dave. But you will like this adventure, I promise!” He held out a brightly colored blue potion, and saw Dave eyeing it with apprehension. “And no, this isn’t the memory forgetting mumbo jumbo I was prattling on about. Drink.” It was an order, but he tried to make it come out nicer.

 

Dave raised an eyebrow at Jake, grabbing the potion but not drinking it. “If it’s a memory spell I’m kicking your ass.” Should he trust it? Trust Jake, though? Honestly, if this turns out to be something like getting roofied, he really was going to kick Jake’s ass. 

 

“No, no, it’s not, I promise! Oh, but you...You might want to drink it in the water. Aranea said it would be easier for you that way.” 

 

Okay, now that was suspicious as all of hell. “What the fuck dude?” However, despite his uneasiness he knew that if he didn’t do what Jake wanted, he would somehow get Dave to do what he wanted in a way Dave would not appreciate. So - with great reluctance that he made sure to show - he went to the water’s edge. His heart leaped a little, staring at the water that he knew was deep. He really hated going into the water unless it was a pool with a floor he could see, or the bathtub. There was no in between. But he’d rather jump in by himself then get pulled into it. He glanced at the bottle, shrugging. “Well, I guess this is where I say yolo.” With that, he drunk the contents before plunging in, his heart beating faster when he entered the water. His first reaction was to freak out when he couldn’t touch the bottom, flailing back up towards the surface to ground himself.

 

Dave’s second reaction was him realizing the potion didn’t actually taste too bad, if not a bit salty. His third reaction was to immediately freak out again when he felt his body changing, and he clung to the rocks as if that would help when he felt his legs melding together and burning like a motherfucker as if someone was trying to mix two metals together to make a sword. He curled up, gasping in pain as his bones tried to fit together, like puzzle pieces being forced to fit into a spot even if didn't belong to that exact puzzle board. He felt his stomach churn as his organs shifted, but was pulled from the feeling when he felt someone grab his face, probably Jake but at this point he didn’t even know what reality was, and suddenly lips were on his. It helped distract Dave from the pain slightly, and he relished that as he kissed back eagerly. Seriously, Jake was becoming a drug. He was like morphine right now, getting it from a very sexy doctor that was half shark. He was too blissed out to even realize that the kiss was over, until he heard a chuckle in front of him. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dave. Look at you.” Dave wasn’t sure if he wanted to look at himself right now, but he found the will to look down. His reflection in the water didn’t really seem different...wait a fucking second. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FRECKLES, JAKE?” They, along with his eyes, were glowing slightly. Of course, let Dave react to what happened to his face and not notice the red and golden tail that was now in places of his legs. 

 

“That’s not what I meant, love.” Jake replied patiently, his excitement starting to grow. Not that kind of excitement, mind you, but overall this was pretty exciting to him. Of course, the potion was only temporary, meaning he had to get Dave back to reality and soon so he could show his human the wonders of underwater life. 

 

Dave froze and looked down, suddenly having a feeling that something more fucked up happened. He gripped onto the rocks for dear life as he tried to kick his legs up, only to see a tail. A fucking tail. “Where the fuck are my legs?!?!” What the fuck was that potion? Oh, clearly he could see it was a goddamn transformation of some kind, but what the actual fuck? Couldn’t Jake have given him a warning? Seriously, just a warning? ‘Oh you know, ol chap love, it’s just a potion that will GIVE YOU A GODDAMN TAIL.’ 

 

Jake watched Dave with an amused look, knowing Dave didn’t realize he was talking out loud again. “Dave, I do not sound like that. And if I had warned you, you wouldn’t have taken it. Simple as that. Now come on!” Jake grabbed Dave by the wrist, immediately going to swim down as Dave started to chant ‘no’ over and over. “Now I’ve realized - even if you hadn’t said anything about it - that you seem to have a fear of the water, love.” They were now underwater as Jake held Dave by the hand, swimming with ease through the water. 

 

Dave, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what the fuck to do and his tail was thrashing slightly as he tried to swim. And holy hell was it already starting to tire him. Who knew humping water was actually a workout. It didn’t help that he wasn’t entirely focused on swimming either, also looking around him with fear. When Jake drug him down, he had held his breath until Jake started to speak. Oh, he could breathe underwater, that was useful. Now he could properly freak out with air, or was it oxygen? Whatever, it was still seriously terrifying being in the water. As a human, it would have been dark as night down here, but now? 

 

Well...it was like he could see everything, which was was utterly terrifying. Seriously, he didn’t know which was worse, darkness or seeing everything around him. Tiny fish swam in and out of view, he could see larger fish in the distance and that was where his heart jumped and he wanted to cry. “Jake, this is fucking terrifying and mentally scarring me even worse then finding out I’ve been kidnapped. I can’t do this, I can’t.” 

 

Jake stopped swimming, turning around gracefully in the water. Yes, he could taste the fear in Dave and he knew other creatures would taste it and be drawn to it as well. He probably should have thought this out better, but like always he had to get ahead of himself. He drew Dave closer to him, who was trembling as he sobbed. The merman wrapped his arms around Dave, shushing him with soft kisses to his face, making sure his lips touched every freckle that was dusted across Dave’s nose. 

 

“Love, it’s okay. I promise you, I’m so sorry. I just wanted to show you how beautiful this world is! Look!” He looked down at the trembling human, temporarily merfolk, with adoration in his eyes and voice. 

 

Dave didn’t want to look. He wanted to be on land, that he could walk on. Land that was safe. But when Jake urged him again, promising he wouldn’t let go of Dave, the blond glanced up warily. The ocean was still as vast and terrifying as before, so he didn’t see what Jake wanted him to…

 

A pod of dolphins were nearby, swimming around in circles as they played with one another. There were a few young dolphins as well, and he saw them toss their heads as they clicked at one another. It was...alright, that was pretty cute, he would admit. Nearby he saw fish swimming in and out of the brightly colored coral that decorated the floor. He saw a form swimming near the sand, almost having missed it if it hadn’t moved. His fears vanished briefly as he took in the sight. 

 

Jake smiled, seeing Dave wasn’t as terrified as before. “It’s beautiful down here, Dave. This is my home, and I wanted you to see it for yourself. I knew that if I had asked, you would refuse. Forcing you wouldn’t have calmed your fears either, so it had to be a surprise.” 

 

Jake had a point, but still. “A warning would have still been nice, dude.” Dave still held onto Jake tightly, not wanting to let go. The merman was literally his rock right now, and he still didn’t understand how work this stupid tail. 

 

“It’s simple, Dave.” Jake moved his own tail slightly, disturbing the water around them. Dave glared at him, pouting as Jake made it look so easy. He moved his own tail, trying to mimic Jake. His tail moved, but it seemed just as stubborn as himself as it only twitched. Some of the younger dolphins came by, curious by the two lifeforms in the water, clicking at him. Jake laughed softly, and Dave perked up his ears as the other started to talk. 

 

“No, little one, he’s not quite used to the water yet. He’s trying to learn how to swim, perhaps you could show him?” Jake laughed again as the calves started to swim around them, Dave trying to follow them as he twirled and ended up getting dizzy. 

 

“Was that their way of trying to teach me or give me sea sickness?” Dave grumbled as Jake, along with the dolphins, laughed at the sick-looking Strider.

 

“They’re just trying to help, dear. Look.” Dave watched as the dolphins then started to swim, one of them showing how normally while the other moved slow and steady. He tried to do as they showed him, but no matter what, he felt more like he was trying to move his legs, not the new appendage that replaced them. It would have been easier if he could just press his legs together and kick but...Well, it was kinda like his legs were pressed together already, wasn’t it? He held onto Jake’s arm as he tried to imagine using his legs to kick forward. He got movement, better than a twitch as his tail moved forward and he felt himself going up. 

 

“Woah! Where are the controls for this thing?” He was kicking his tail, but all he was doing was going up. He stopped moving for a few seconds, drifting back down to clutch onto Jake, not realizing he had even let go. He hummed softly as he thought about it. If he had legs and was in this situation, he would simply lean forward and move his legs behind him to swim. So perhaps doing the same, but with a tail, would work the same way? He tested the theory out, and realized it was almost the exact same. Sure, he was working with one leg, or a tail technically, but he realized it was more powerful as he shot forward a few feet and tumbled through the water a bit as if he was tripping down stairs. He ended up stopping himself before he fell on the ground, screaming slightly when movement in the sand snapped at him and he flailed away. He heard rambunctious clicking and laughter, glancing up at Jake with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh, that’s just one of the flatfish living around here. He’s getting a bit old, so he’s also a bit crabby. You’re fine, Dave.” Jake assured him, but nevertheless Dave swam back up to him and the calves quickly. 

 

“Oh, right, because getting the bejeebus scared out of me is fine.” Dave was pouting a bit, but he quickly brightened up as one of the dolphins bumped their snout against his forehead before quickly swimming away. Dave got the idea quickly as he laughed, moving his tail to catch the dolphin. 

 

“See, you’re a quick learner!” Jake beamed as he saw Dave taking to the tail, despite a few very cute mishaps. He swam over to the human, the other young calf chattering excitedly as they followed. Dave laughed as he swam with the dolphins, getting more used to his tail as he played tag with them. Jake laughed as he watched, seeing the other dolphins starting to swim over to investigate what the hubbub was all about. Jake explained it to them as he watched Dave start to interact with the other dolphins, even petting a few of them. It made his heart grow warm with love as the taste of fear dissipated. He had a feeling the dolphins played a better role, but that’s always why he chose to show Dave his world today of all days. He knew the dolphins would be arriving today, as they usually did every year since the waters were warm this time of year. 

 

He let Dave play for a while longer, before calling his name gently. He knew the dolphins would have to be leaving soon, and he wanted to show Dave a much more aweing sight. Dave twirled around in the water towards him, and his breath was taken away once more by how stunning the other was. “Dave, I still want to show you something and we only have a little longer until the potion wears off.” 

 

Dave nodded, telling the dolphins goodbye, even if they couldn’t understand him nor the other way around, but somehow they understood as one of the calves went to press their snout against his cheek before swimming away with their pod. Jake chuckled at the sight. 

 

“I think they like you.” Jake said simply as they watched the dolphins leave before grabbing Dave’s wrist gently to lead him in another direction. 

 

“They were cute, but how come you can talk to them and I can’t?” That would be pretty cool, especially with dolphins. Although crows would forever be his favorite bird, dolphins might now be his favorite sea animal. If he thought about it, both animals were similar in many ways. 

 

Jake chuckled at Dave’s questions. “Because you weren’t born of the sea, Dave. I mean, there’s potions for it, sure. But it’s usually not a good idea to cross potions. Either both potions cancel each other out, one potion’s effects could be poorly diminished or even cease to function, or you can get extremely sick from the combined effects.” They were almost there. Which was good, because he was sure the potion would be wearing off very soon. 

 

“How long does this stuff last, anyway? It’s not permanent, is it?” As cool as it was, he really hoped not. “It’s been like...two hours and thirty-five minutes already. Wait, thirty-six.” Jake stopped, looking at Dave with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“How the blazes can you tell the time?” It was odd, he had noticed it before. Dave would occasionally make a statement about what time it was, but this was pretty weird. Dave blushed, shrugging as he looked down. 

 

“I just do...I dunno, it just happens, I guess. I’ve always been able to tell the time, even counting the seconds down.” Even though it made it that much harder to lose track of time of purpose, like when he was avoiding homework or playing games. John called him a time wizard once, although he liked knight a lot better. Knights were pretty badass after all...At least in movies and in comics and games. Real life knights kinda sucked balls in history. 

 

“Interesting. It adds to your charm, you know? I’ve never heard of humans being able to do that.” Not even a lot of sea creatures could keep track of time like Dave could. Oh, that’s right! He had thirty minutes till they got to where Jake wanted them to be. “Oh, but we can talk about that later. Come on, then.” Jake said with a toothy grin, swimming forward once more. 

 

Dave would ask where Jake was taking them, but he was too busy trying to keep up with Jake naturally instead of just letting himself get pulled. It was...a process. Jake had years on him and was fast. Dave felt like a toddler still trying to learn how to walk. Twenty-eight minutes later, and according to Jake, not a moment too soon as he felt his body starting to change again. 

 

Cue the freak out, as he was still in water and he was already struggling with air, bones and organs shifting once more. Jake quickly pressed his lips against Dave’s, breathing air into Dave as he led the human out of the water. Dave looked up, air now presenting itself to him freely and he gasped, both with surprise and for the unfiltered air. He could tell it wasn’t the mainland, but it was a small island. Probably not even an island, but it sure as hell had a lot more room than the cave he had been in. Speaking of caves, this island did in fact have one still, which had direct access to the water. This is where Jake led him, hoisting him up on the rock before climbing up himself. 

 

“It’s not the mainland...But I realized that possibly being cooped up in that little cove all day would drive anyone bonkers. There’s a few islands around here that are deserted, no one ever comes to these parts. And while it’s still small, it has a lot more room and trees for you. So there’s shade, and even wildlife on here you could hunt? Up north of the island, well more in the center really but you go north to get to it, there’s a clean water source and everything!” Jake was starting to get a bit red as he explained himself, hoping Dave would like this new place. 

 

Dave smiled as Jake now started to ramble, turning the merman’s face towards him before leaning in for a kiss. The other was stunned to silence, but wasn’t about to kick a gift horse in the mouth as he kissed back eagerly. 

 

“Does this mean I can claim you now?” He even asked permission, Jake was certainly proud of himself today. Dave laughed, leaning away. 

 

“It’s not home...But thank you, Jake. And only if you brought lube.” Honestly, there was no way Jake remembered to bring some, especially after all this. Once again, Dave was surprised and proven wrong as Jake suddenly whipped out a container that seemed to be made out of shell. 

 

“I did! So that means yes, right??” Jake looked eager, and Dave did technically say that if he brought lube...He sighed, wishing he could just put his foot in his mouth sometimes to prevent him from talking. 

 

“I guess so, huh? Just...gentle, this time, alright? And maybe not skip the foreplay this time, ‘cause I mean, that’s what gets people into the mood anyway, ya know? And this is technically my second time, so maybe some prep too. I dunno how you guys do it, but humans usually gotta prep each other first. Like...one finger, two finger, three finger, sometimes four. Please don’t use five. And for that matter, can you not fuck me with like...both your dicks right now? Unless you want me to not walk for the rest of my life. But I’m not cool with that and for that matter-” Dave was cut off from his nervous rambling as Jake kissed him, softly. He let out a soft sound, kissing back nervously. He felt Jake’s tongue swipe across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth slightly. It was enough room for Jake as he delved into Dave’s moist cavern, his tongue exploring every inch of it as if he hadn’t before. After all, Jake wanted this to be special for Dave, like it was for him. 

 

Most merfolk typically mated once, and that was to keep their population growing. One of the partners got impregnated, the other partner could choose to stay and most did to help raise the young until they got old enough to be on their own, and thus the cycle repeats. There usually were no second or third matings. Occasionally, however, there would be the odd pair that fell so in love they would choose to stay together. For Jake, this was special and he really wanted to make it special for Dave as well. Perhaps Dave wasn’t fully and so in love with him, but given time, he shall. At least, he hoped Dave would fall as hard for him as Jake had for the human. 

 

Dave gasped as he felt hands on his body, massging him in a way that was very much pleasurable. He felt his body grow warm from it, although he quickly realized his head wasn’t fogging up like it normally did when Jake kissed him. He smiled, bringing a hand up to Jake’s cheek as he appreciated the merman’s actions. They were both doing this of their own free will. Dave kissed Jake a bit more eagerly now, sucking gently on his tongue which rewarded him with a moan. He felt fingertips pressing against his nipples, causing Dave to answer with his own quiet moan. Jake broke the kiss, staring lovingly into Dave’s eyes, which caused his stomach to do a flip. There was no way someone could fake that much emotion, not like that. So Jake did love him? Dave smiled kindly back, almost lovingly as he went back in for another kiss. 

 

Able to actually understand what was going on, Dave quickly realized...Jake was an amazing kisser. The way Jake’s tongue moved made his heart race, and he twirled his own tongue with Jake’s, a sort of dance now happening. It was corny, he admitted it, but that’s exactly how it felt and Jake was the leading man. He wasn’t in love yet, but if Jake kept showing this side then maybe he would be yet. 

 

Jake was practically glowing with excitement, yes that kind, realizing Dave was actually engaging now. He broke the kiss again, much to Dave’s disappointment as he made a sort of pleading sound. Jake chuckled lowly, leaning forward but this time, towards Dave’s neck. He nibbled a few patches of skin before biting down, hearing a low moan coming from his human. He saw specks of blood prickling to the surface before licking them away, biting a few more marks along Dave’s skin. He couldn’t help but bite, honestly, it was in his nature to mark his mate. But from the way Dave was sounding, he certainly didn’t mind. He went down a bit further, biting or nibbling along the way, sucking a few patches of skin here and there. As he leaned down, he pushed Dave back gently until he was now lying on his back and looking up. Dave’s face was blushing a beautiful shade of red, and he smiled kindly down at him before going down to bring one of the human’s nipples into his mouth. 

 

Dave arched up, gasping in pleasure as Jake started to full on tongue molest his nipple, while one of his hands pinched and rolled the other one. Soon both buds were a darker color and hard, sensitive to any touch which Jake definitely took advantage of. The merman switched between nipples, biting and sucking, pulling and pinching, switch, licking and scratching. Dave lost track as shivers went up and down his spine. Jake did this for a few more minutes, loving the sight of Dave slowly losing his mind to Jake’s touch. Soon however, he started his adventure back down, going back to marking Dave along the way. 

 

Soon Jake reached down to Dave’s cock, which was standing up in attention and leaking slightly from all the teasing. It surprised Jake that Dave was reacting so positively without him drugging the human. It pleased him greatly, and he showed this as he pressed a tender kiss to the tip, smiling as it twitched. He heard Dave moan, spreading his legs to give Jake more room instinctively. He swore he heard the gentle gasp of his name escaping from Dave’s lips, and he smiled. He pressed a few more soft kisses up and down Dave’s cock, letting his tongue slip out to taste the flesh. 

 

Dave scratched the floor, toes curling as he felt Jake’s tongue against him. Oh fuck, seriously, Jake’s tongue was a predator all on it’s own. He glanced down, and locked eyes with Jake who was about to swallow Dave down to the hilt. His red eyes widened as he watched Jake, and suddenly it was like all the air was pressed out of him. His head flew back with a loud cry, nails raking across the stone floor as he was suddenly enveloped by a warm mouth. Fuck, it felt to good and he arched as Jake started to bob his head, gaining rhythm. “J-Jaa-aah!” His mouth parted open as countless moans and cries escaped, echoing in the cave. Hearing his own voice echoing in the cave made him burn even more, the hot coils of pleasure building up fast. However, like before when he started getting closer to release, Jake drew away with a smirk. 

 

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself, love~” He practically sang, his amused and lustful green orbs staring into Dave’s frustrated and desperate red ones. 

 

“Don’t ruin it, Jake.” Dave was about to say more until he saw Jake grabbing the shell bottle, and he bit his lip softly. Oh...Oh yeah. Well, at least Jake was going to be nice and prep him hopefully. However, just a few minutes later and he completely frowned as Jake went to slather himself in lube and Dave sat straight up. “Woah, woah, woah. Don’t you remember me telling you about prepping finger. One, two, three? Possibly four but no more?” 

 

Jake tilted his head, confused. “I thought you were making another human reference?” He was even more confused as Dave slapped a hand over his face, groaning. 

 

“No, no, dude. Don’t you merfolk prep each other before going all dicks in and shit?” At Jake’s blank look, Dave sighed. “Okay, well human males and females need to be prepped before getting fucked by the lord of the dicks, alright? Here, give the bottle to me and I’ll show you.” Honestly, this was probably going to be awkward as hell. He never could find the right angle to actually make it pleasurable for him, and he usually gave up minutes after. But seeing as he already had been fucked and...liked it, influenced or not, he might as well give it another shot. Jake tossed Dave the bottle, and the human actually had to figure out how to use it until he realized to just pour it like any other bottle. He bit his lip as he poured some lube onto his fingers, slathering them good and well. 

 

Jake watched the human with a confused look. What the hell was Dave doing? It looked like he was wasting the lube, in his opinion. However, he watched with rapt attention as Dave spread his legs and glanced away with a blush. What in the world? 

 

Dave bit his lip, glancing away shyly and he was pretty sure his face was beat red. It felt like it was on fire. He moved his finger down, teasing his entrance. Fuck, it was so embarrassing to have someone watching him do this, but fuck it. Kiddies gotta learn, and he was gonna have to teach them proper sexing. He slipped a finger in gently, biting his lip and he almost wanted to close his legs. Wait, would it be better to prep himself if he was on his knees, and perhaps Jake could see...Nah, he was in this position already so fuck it. He saw Jake splashing some water on his tail, still watching him with focused intensity. He glanced away again as he started to push his finger in and out, wiggling his hips a bit. Nope, still awkward, but he can manage. Damn why wasn’t he more flexible? He added a second finger, wincing a bit at the sting but pushing through it. He had a button somewhere, Jake had found it. He pumped his fingers in and out, deciding to curl them when he had the two digits all the way in, jumping in surprise as he let out a gasp. Oh, fuck, he found it. He blushed a bit darker as he started pumping his fingers faster, making sure to curl them, even twisting occasionally. His legs spread wider, giving Jake an even better view as he added a third finger. 

 

However, before he could actually start pumping all three fingers, Jake pulled his hand away and Dave whimpered needily. Fuck, he just found his button dammit. “I believe...that I would like to try.” Jake’s voice was low, and it just went straight to lil Dave, who twitched appreciatively. 

 

“Fuck, try, yes, please, Jake.” Dave probably sounded desperate but he didn’t give a fuck. He pushed his hips towards the other male, whimpering. 

 

It was that sound that caused Jake to react, pouring some lube over his own fingers before inserting two at the same time. After all, Dave just did almost have three in him. The human moaned at the feeling, and Jake slowly inserted a third finger, seeing as Dave hadn’t had time to adjust when he was still prepping himself. He pumped his fingers, curling them a bit as he tried to find Dave’s prostate. A few minutes of trying and suddenly Dave arched upwards with cry of his name. Jake returned the sound with a dark smirk. He thinks he found a new way to enjoy torturing Dave with endless pleasure. He pumped his fingers faster, making Dave cry out in shock as he writhed in pleasure. 

 

“Ja-ah!-ke! Jake! Ah! Fuck!” He could already feel himself getting closer to the edge again, he could feel it, the feeling of coming undone was about to-... “What the fuck?!” Jake stopped, but his fingers were still in Dave’s ass. “Jake, fuck, please.” 

 

“I will start again when you aren’t as sensitive.” As an example, he curled his fingers and rubbed Dave’s prostate gently, loving the way Dave curled up in pleasure. He certainly did move a lot, that was for sure. Maybe he could grab some seaweed rope enhanced with coral properties and tie Dave up sometime. Possibly find a gag, although he loved hearing Dave screaming his name. Mmm, tough choice. 

 

“Fucking, shit! Jake, please! Move your fingers, dammit!” Jake chuckled, and definitely decided he would need a gag. 

 

“Mmm, let’s find out if you’re ready to continue.” Jake rubbed against that spot, and Dave gasped. Well, he seemed a bit calmed down. He started pumping his fingers again, gaining speed once more and loving the way his human gasped and struggled for breath. It thrilled Jake knowing that Dave was feeling this on his own, reacting to his touch on his own. Sure, influenced Dave was gorgeous, but this was certainly a treat. He grinned down at Dave, seeing that the human was starting to get close to cumming again and he stopped. Jake actually did this several more times to Dave, leading him to the edge before stopping until Dave was finally a broken mess, crying out his name for more. Oh, what a powerful feeling this was. 

 

“J-Jaa...p-please...Please, I...f-fuck!” Dave couldn’t even speak right now, this is what Jake has driven him too. And fuck if he didn’t love every single minute of it. His body was sensitive, so sensitive to the touch. Jake even had experimented with this, reaching up with his free hand to tweak his nipples and he had almost cum right then and there. Tears of pleasure and frustration were pouring out of his eyes, and combined with his red face, the drool that had escaped down his chin, and his messed up hair...He looked like a hot mess. 

 

“Call me Master, love, and I’ll fuck you senseless~” The sing song tone again, and he knew Jake was absolutely loving this. 

 

“A-Are...fuckin’ s’rious?” Jake answered his question with a curl of his fingers and Dave was sobbing with the frustration of the pleasure that it brought. “Fuck! M-Master! Please!! Fuck me, fuck me please, I need it! I want your cock inside me, Master, please!” 

 

Jake really couldn’t say no to that. His cocks throbbed with pleasure, but he had promised Dave only one. So he kept one sheathed with the other still out and already lubed up. Now, however he did find himself in a dilemma on which position would be best. He honestly didn’t have much experience having sex on land besides with a few adventurous mergals and men. But Dave was human. He hummed before grinning as he flipped Dave around easily, making the human sit on top of him with his legs spread to give Jake a nice view. 

 

“W-What?” Dave was officially confused, still needy as fuck, and just wishing Jake would do something alrea-

 

“You seem so needy, pet, I figure it’ll be much nicer for the both of us if you fucked yourself on my cock~” Jake’s smirk both frustrated and turned Dave on at the same time. Jake was having fun seeing the various emotions crossing over on his face, before his human finally decided to lift himself up and lined himself with Jake’s cock. With a blush and a bite of his lip, he lowered himself down slowly. 

 

Well, he would have if Jake hadn’t thrusted up and all the way into him as soon as his tip entered Dave. Part of it was reflex, and the other half was him just seeing what Dave would do. 

 

Said human had wanted to take it slow, but as soon as he was filled with Jake’s cock, all he could do was toss his head back as he let out a loud moan, toes curling against the stone floor. He pressed his hands against Jake’s chest, steadying himself. However, trying to gain any sort of steadyness with Jake undulating beneath him, causing his dick to move in and out, was pretty hard. 

 

“I-I ah! I thought...ya w-wanted me...me to...mmm!” He was trying dammit, e for effort, he guessed. 

 

“Yes, but you were taking too long.” Jake’s voice was confident, if a little shaky from the pleasure he was experiencing. Dave was tight, even after the preparation that they did. It was hard for him to hold back from just holding Dave by the hips and thrusting up. 

 

Dave grumbled a bit at that. Oh so now he was the one to be taking too long. Hypocrite is what Jake was. As if hearing his thoughts, Jake thrusted up into Dave hard, making the human fall forward as the sudden unexpected shots of pleasure seared through him. 

 

Jake grinned as Dave’s face ended up above his own, and he grabbed Dave’s hair to bring him down to a heated kiss, thrusting up into Dave continuously with slow but powerful thrusts. Dave was whimpering and moaning into the kiss, his own hips now rolling back to meet up with Jake’s, causing them both to moan into the kiss. 

 

From all the teasing earlier, it only took the just a while longer until both were starting to near the edge. Jake could tell Dave was as his breath hitched, gasping and moaning as his body started to wiggle from the pleasure he was feeling. Jake could feel himself starting to creep closer to the edge, and he started thrusting upwards faster. He moaned Dave’s name loudly before kissing him hard, tongue fucking Dave’s mouth as he felt himself cumming and soon after, Dave. 

 

When Dave felt Jake cumming inside him, he knew he was done for as that tipped him over the edge finally with a few final thrusts from Jake as he milked their high. Dave could still feel Jake cumming, and he moaned as he leaned down on Jake, too tired to get up as he felt himself getting filled. He felt Jake bite his shoulder, harder than before and let out a tired protesting sound. Fuck that one actually hurt, but he was once again too tired to fight it. His shoulder now felt sore, but he’d look at it later. Right now though…

 

Jake snorted as Dave actually fell asleep on top of him, but it wasn’t hard to roll him off gently. He splashed some more water onto his tail before dragging him to the bed that Dave had missed earlier. The merman sighed, wishing he had brought some transformation potion for him so he could actually stay and cuddle with the human. Alas, he never really thought to think that far and would have to deal with continuously wetting his tail. Or perhaps a bottle of infinite water source? Should be easy enough for Aranea to cook up. He settled for dipping himself in the water for a few minutes to get his tail nice and cool again before hopping back up to cuddle with Dave. Of course the human was a mess right now, but he could be cleaned up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeeeeee, totes worth it lol. You know what is also worth it? This white wine for a drinking game with these elections. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I assue you that chapter five is being worked on as I...type. Yes, as I type. Spoiler alert: Jake finds out about Rose learning magic, Aranea conceals Dave's location but what is this? A long lost mermaid returning at last to save her dear human friend? Ooooo, all the drama next episode! Chapter! Not an episode but a chapter. Anyway, I really do hope you forgive me for not posting sooner. My beta reader...uh...co-arthur...person, friend, had to drag my ass to do this, so please give a warm thank you to her for getting my butt in gear. Stay safe, lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno how merfolf penises work so I kinda just researched shark genitalia and boom bam. Claspers, everyone. Two penises, but usually they use one at a time. Did you know some types of sharks have barbed claspers too? Ouch ;( but I wasn’t gonna do that to Davey, so we’ll uh…We’ll just ignore that. You also will get a full description of Jake in the next chapter when Dave can fully see him. Oh, and the powers Jake has? It’s just the basic folklore that you usually hear, but he’s not a siren. Sirens are the merfolk who sing to lure humans into the water before doing whatever it is they do with them. Other species of merfolk have kind of the same ability, but it depends on the type. Jake has to physically touch them, and his saliva and fluids draw humans deeper into his spell. Hence why Jake quickly put that toy in Dave, so when he woke up he wouldn’t freak out majorly. It’s gonna be mostly a type of way to control Dave, especially when he tries to escape. 
> 
> Oh! Some of you might be thinking, who the hell is Davis? If you caught on already, major kudos to you! But if you didn’t that’s ok, but Davis is Davesprite but with legs and no wings. Davis is also a transsexual male, so ftm. For his 18th birthday, Bro tattooed wings on his back as a symbolism for freedom from his body and mind. He’s also a taaaaddd bitchy too. Bro = Dirk, and non abusive. Just a major asshat sometimes.


End file.
